We Belong Together
by alyuchiha913
Summary: You didn’t know that I loved you...you didn’t know that everyday I got on my knees and prayed to Kamisama that you’d come back to me...Pairing: Narusasu Song: We Belong Together Mariah Carey


Hey guys, I'm back….temporarily…..my exams haven't finished yet….I just had this idea and I had to write it…..it's narusasu….(again…) to the song We Belong Together by Mariah Carey…lame I know…but I hope you guys like it!

**

* * *

**

**We Belong Together**

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto I obviously wouldn't be here…..and my name is not Mariah Carey…so obviously I don't own the song We Belong Together….

* * *

"Naruto…I…I love you…"

I looked up at you in astonishment, not knowing what to say. I mean, what do you say when your very male teammate - and archrival - just told you he _**loves**_ you? I shook my head in confusion, trying to sort out my thoughts. I didn't want to hurt you, but I didn't feel the same way you did….did I? No…I didn't love you…at least not like _**that**_. I loved you as a friend….as a brother….but nothing more….

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you so_

"I…I'm s-sorry Sasuke…I….I don't l-love you….not the way you…love me…."

I lowered my eyes, not wanting to see the pain in yours. I had caused that pain. You had been hurt so many times before…I felt guilty knowing that I had hurt you as well. I cringed as you spoke again, your voice now cold.

"I should have known better…than to expect…a _**demon**_ to love…" you had said harshly before walking away.

Tears filled my eyes as you said those words. Throughout my entire life the whole village had hated and rejected me because of my inner demon. You were one of the few people who hadn't rejected me…who had seen me as something more than just a demon. You had seen the real me….you had accepted me…you had _**loved**_ me...but now….you would hate me…and reject me….the same way everyone else did…and it was because I had rejected your love.

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should've let you go_

You were slipping…slipping away into a deep abyss….to the point of no return….Your eyes became cold and cruel as you further isolated yourself. I could feel you slipping….yet…I did nothing to bring you back…..I _**let**_ you slip. When you left Konoha to go to Orochimaru, it was no surprise to me. I had known it would come to this….and I had let you go…

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid_

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

It has been a year since you left; since I had broken what there was left of your heart. A year since I've seen that spiked hair, those ebony eyes, and that famous Uchiha smirk that would sometimes soften into a small smile when I was around. I had been stupid not to realize your true feelings for me….you never smiled for anyone, yet when we were alone you always seemed to have a smile – albeit a small one - on your face. Now, thinking back on all the time we'd had together, I realize how much fun we had with each other; through all the insults, the fights, the name-calling, the competition….we enjoyed being together. We had formed a bond…a bond that could never be broken. It was then that I realized that all this time, I'd been lying to myself about my feelings. Deep down, under all the jealousy, under all the contention, under all the rivalry, I was in love with you, Sasuke Uchiha.

_I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_'Guess I didn't know you_

_'Guess I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

I sat up in my bed, tears streaming down my face. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them, wishing the remnants of the dream away. I looked at the photograph on my bedside table, and picked it up. It was the first and only picture our team had ever taken together. "Sasuke…." I whispered, gazing at your face in the picture. All that time I thought you'd hated me…thought I'd hated you…I believed us to be rivals…when…really…we should have been lovers…

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't_

_Hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_'Cause I don't have a choice_

Wherever I went, whatever I did, I was haunted by memories of you. When I was at the training grounds, I remembered all the fights – spars and quarrels alike – that we had together. At Ichiruka...all the times you had reluctantly allowed me to drag you out for ramen. On missions….the way you were dead serious, while I constantly joked around. Everywhere I went; there was something that reminded me of you. My heart ached for you; my body craved your touch. I longed to kiss your lips, remembering our first – although accidental - kiss at the academy. I became desperate to hear your voice….to see you again…I had never felt this way about anyone before, and it was driving me insane.

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here, 'cause baby_

It was many a night when I would lie in bed, thinking back to the night you had revealed your true feelings for me. I found myself wondering what things would have been like if I had told you then that I loved you. Would we be lovers? Would you be here sleeping next to me, while I gazed at your angelic face? 'I should have told you, Sasuke…' I thought, remembering that night. I remembered watching you walk away that night, remembered watching you walk away again a few weeks later as you left to join Orochimaru, knowing that a part of me had been lost forever.

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please, 'cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough?_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up?_

_Who's gonna take your place?_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_

After you had left, we'd been given a new teammate. Sai was a cool guy: skilled and powerful. He also seemed to have a bit of a crush on me, just like you did, but he never tried to hide it. As time passed, it seemed as though Sai had taken your place, but for me things would never be the same. No one could replace _**the**_ Sasuke Uchiha. I longed for you to return. I wanted to tell you how I truly felt. I longed to hear you say those three words again, so I could reply with the words you wanted to hear; and we would be together, the way we were meant to be…

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Singing to me_

_'If you think you're lonely now'_

I've had many sleepless nights because of you; my dreams are filled with your face. They're never pleasant dreams, because you always leave me in the end. You leave me with tears in my eyes, as I scream your name, begging you not to leave me alone. I lived my entire life alone…but then you had come along…and together we weren't so alone. I was happy…until you'd left…leaving me feeling lonelier than ever before.

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep, too deep_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

_I only think of you_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

I was no longer the same person I used to be. Iruka-sensei noticed. Kakashi-sensei noticed, Sakura noticed, they all noticed. Where I had once been known as 'The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja', I was now quiet and reserved, keeping my opinions to myself. I was more serious, doing everything to the best of my ability, no longer slacking off or playing pranks. Where I was once happy and hopeful, I became depressed. I was falling apart - the Naruto Uzumaki everyone once knew no longer existed.

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things_

_Crying_

_Trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_Ain't even half of what_

_I'm feeling inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life, _

I waited for you…..hoping and praying that you'd return. You never did. No matter how many teams of people came to retrieve you, you put up a fight, refusing to come back to Konoha. You were convinced that there was no longer reason for you to return. You didn't know that I loved you….you didn't know that everyday I got on my knees and prayed to Kami-sama that you'd come back to me. Finally, growing tired of your stubbornness, I had come searching for you myself, in an attempt to persuade you to come back home. I wanted, no, needed you back in my life, and I was willing to risk it all to bring you back…

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please, 'cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough?_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up?_

_Who's gonna take your place?_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_

The moment you had seen me, you had attacked. You'd fought me…almost killing me….never once giving me the chance to tell you how I felt. I cried…begging you to stop…and you did…. By that simple action, I knew that deep down, you still loved me. You commanded me to leave, but I refused to do so. I had come to tell you my feelings, and I wasn't leaving until I had done just that.

_Baby!_

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back, baby, please, 'cause_

_We belong together_

_Who am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough?_

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up?_

_Who's gonna take your place?_

_There ain't nobody better._

"I love you Sasuke," I had said, looking directly into your eyes, as you held a katana to my throat. You froze then, and the katana dropped to the floor as you looked at me, astounded. I could tell you were replaying everything in your head, making sure that you'd heard right.

"I love you," I repeated, slower this time, watching as your expression softened and you began to tremble with emotion.

"N-na…Naruto….." you whispered, unsure of how to act. After all, you had almost killed me a few minutes ago.

"Sasuke…I love you," I whispered before capturing your lips with my own.

When we pulled apart, I saw that there were tears in your eyes. _**The**_ Sasuke Uchiha was _**crying**_. I grinned at the thought. You smiled at me then, and my heart swelled as I saw the smile I had been longing for.

"I've always loved you, Naruto," is what you said to me before pulling me towards you for another kiss.

Once we had returned to Konoha, I had begged Tsunade-sama to pardon you from your crimes so that we could be together. She had agreed, and soon enough, I had become my old hyperactive self again, and you were as much of a jerk as before. It didn't matter though, because you were my jerk, and I was your kitsune. And as I lay in your arms that night, there was not a doubt in my mind that we belonged together.

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_

* * *

A/N: Well…? What do you guys think? Was it good? Was it horrible? Please take the time to review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Seriously…..I want the constructive criticism…..but no flames please….all flames will be tied to bricks and thrown through the windows of whoever sent them!

Thanks for reading! Naruto plushies to all readers! And Sasuke plushies to all reviewers! So if you read **&** review…you get **both** plushies!!! See how nice I am! I love you guys! I'll try to update my other fic soon! I promise! Until then, Peace Out!

_Aly._


End file.
